Compromises
by Kaibbage
Summary: Seto and Yami try to lose their virginity, but they're both unfamiliar with intimacy. Neither wants to admit they dont know how to proceed. Prideshipping. X-posted from AO3.


Yami squirmed even as Seto tried to push him flat on the bed. He was grabbing the bigger boy's shirt, struggling to lever himself back on Seto's lap, and it was infuriating. "Can't you ever just do anything," he growled through gritted teeth. He tried to kiss Yami, to soften him, but it was just tight lips against tight lips. Seto sighed heavily. His cock was like a steel rod inside his slacks and he wanted to actually do something about it for once. Despite how much they both wanted it, every time had ended in disaster - a verbal fight so fierce that Seto had become genuinely furious and stormed out of the room, a none too playful punch when he'd thought it was a good idea to slap Yami's bare ass. Wasn't that supposed to be sexy? Now, Yami was visibly tenting his pants and had that awkward blush high on his cheeks. He wanted this, he'd even initiated the first kiss. So why was he fighting?

Yami let go of the front of Seto's shirt to grab his chin with bruising force, making him meet eyes - something he would never back down from regardless. That burning gaze always stoked an incredible fire inside him, and now was no different. Fuck, he ached for release. He'd love nothing more than to blow a load all over this gorgeous proud face.

"I see no reason to give into your desires when you refuse to bow to mine," Yami said coolly. He tried to twist his way into Seto's lap again, but Seto just curled his lip and fought to stay on top.

"So you can get off?" It was nearly a snarl, "so we can stop blue-balling each other?"

It was then, when Yami claimed his mouth in a fiery kiss full of teeth and sexual frustration, that Seto realized something that would have made him smirk in other circumstances. Yami was intimidated by his size. When he was on his back with Seto over him, he was always much more vicious and constantly trying to change positions. Hm. Fine then.

He didn't want Yami actually uncomfortable. It was a surprising thought, seeing how much he loved to see him squirm. Seto let Yami get back into his lap, which put their heads at a very similar level. Yami's change in body language was immediate, and Seto was even more smug that he'd read him so right. However, he hardly had time to be smug when Yami was suddenly fully flush against him, rolling their hips together with a jerky, desperate motion that was simply not enough friction. Fuck, Seto wanted to see all of this stupid sexy body, but Yami would never just stay still. Maybe if he was tied up, spread-eagled on the bed... Seto could see it all.

Yami's hands tangled roughly in his hair and pulled. "If you're thinking about anything other than this, what's happening right now, I swear, Kaiba." He growled the words, still trying to grind down in clumsy half-circles.

"Just that I want to fuck you."

Yami sighed, looking thoroughly put upon and vexed. It was clear his pride didn't want to let him say yes, but just as clear that he really wanted this. Seto could see it, easily, and he buried his face in Yami's neck to hide his self-satisfied smirk with a bite that would leave a pleasing purplish mark. Seto loved when people knew things belonged to him. Yami hissed and tensed, but his cock twitched against Seto's stomach.

"Let me fuck you," Yami said in a voice that was low, but just as strong and confident as ever.

Seto barked out a single harsh and humorless laugh. "Do you know who I am?"

The look he received was so dry and so filled with disgust and disbelief that Seto actually felt a little stupid for saying that.

"You're smaller," he said more quietly.

Yami's brows shot up. "And?"

"Look," Seto growled, utterly frustrated. "You can sit in my lap. Is that. Fair." He could feel his jaw tensing as he ground the words out.

"That is acceptable." Yami's grip on his hair relaxed slightly, and Seto grabbed his waist and tossed him onto the bed. He went a little further than anticipated and smacked against the headboard. "What are you doing?" He sputtered indignantly.

Seto forced himself to pretend he hadn't just smacked Yami up against the headboard. He really weighed nothing. "It'll be easier to penetrate you lying down. Once you are ready we'll change positions."

"Do not throw me."

"It won't happen again." Even Seto knew his voice was cold. There was only room in his mind now for how much he wanted to get on with this, he was single-minded to the point of losing interest even in their verbal games. No doubt anyone listening in would still think they hated each other, but the way they kissed each other - or tried to - once Yami had picked himself up said otherwise.

Yami took off his own clothes, businesslike and as quickly as possible, and tossed them to the floor. His belt made a loud clunk as the heavy buckle hit the hardwood. He was gloriously, unashamedly naked, sitting on his knees and meeting Seto with that challenging look that was so very familiar. It was a breathtaking sight.

"Well? Get to it," Yami said imperiously.

"I'm not your slave," Seto said huskily as his long fingers slid to part Yami's thighs.

"But you are bedding a king," Yami's eyes were so heavily hooded that his long lashes almost brushed his cheeks. His cock was dark with need, standing up straight and hard, but he acted like he wasn't naked and painfully aroused. Seto's desire to change that, to break his stupid poker face, was overwhelming.

He needed some kind of lubricant. There was hand cream in his bedside drawer, though when he retrieved it Yami rolled his eyes. "You want to try without it?" Seto growled.

Yami sat back, pulling his legs out from under him and spreading them almost gracefully. Despite his airs, Seto could see in every line of his body how tense he was. His shoulders and neck could've been carved from stone. Seto looked Yami over, really taking in for the first time in a long time how small he was - how small the hole he was supposed to fit into was.

Was this so different from any attempt to defeat Yami? No. It was not.

It was while Seto was rubbing the lotion against Yami's entrance with a finger that he looked down into his partner's eyes and met with the realization that neither of them had the slightest clue what they were doing. Yami was as tense as a coiled spring, and Seto wondered how he could've ever thought this boy would get any sexual experience. He himself had never had more experience with intimacy of any kind than simply hugging his little brother.

Though Seto always fought to the last, he sensed impending disaster. He was, after all, a very successful businessman; and this venture seemed hopeless. He simply didn't see how he could fit anything in Yami's ass, never mind his dick which was not by any means the smallest. He needed to put something else inside. He'd watched only a minimal amount of porn, and he'd usually just seen them shoving it in and the guys taking the cock seemed to have a great time. Yami wasn't even taking anything and he was clearly not having a great time.

"Do it," Yami curled his lip, gaze still full of fire.

It suddenly occurred to Seto that he should put his finger inside, that must be what people do. He scowled down at Yami and forced his finger through the tight ring of muscle.

Immediately he knew they could not continue. Yami's face contracted and he sucked a sharp breath through his teeth that was nearly a yelp. "I'm stopping." Seto growled.

"I'll be fine," Yami snapped back, but his lips were still tight and his erection was starting to flag.

"You're not ready." Seto pulled his hand back and reached for a tissue to wipe it on. They weren't ready, most likely, but he could never say that out loud. Yami wasn't hard any more, and when he went to sit up Seto caught a barely-detectable wince.

Yami looked offended beyond words. He set his mouth in a grim line. "Don't tell me what I can't do."

"You're obviously in pain," Seto hissed. "Why wouldn't you ask Yugi's advice?" He may be infamously jealous of Yami and Yugi's bond, but he knew as well as anyone did that Yugi and that idiot Wheeler were having disgusting rabbit sex on a near constant basis.

"You would never ask anyone's advice," Yami said, bristling. "Never."

Seto just ignored the barb, pulling Yami close to him with possessive hands. "I'll get you off."

"I think the moment has passed," Yami said dryly, glancing down at himself. Seto quietly decided he'd look a few things up next time he was alone in his office.


End file.
